Resfriado
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: Un mal día para Bella, sera que algo o alguien como Edward logra que mejore..." -Fatal, ha sido una mañana –estornudo- horrible, además tengo- estornudo- gripa-Edward la miró tiernamente y le dio un beso, de esos besos que te dejan sin respiración" pésimo Summary EdxBe


_Es un mundo alterno así que nada de vampiros, lobos etc. Espero les guste ._._

* * *

Hoy definitivamente no era el día de Bella Swan, al despertar noto que tenía una gripa de los mil demonios y además iba tarde al instituto, como iba tarde no se detuvo mucho tiempo a su ropa, así que llevaba un jean desgastado y una chamarra gigante, sospechaba que fuera de su novio, al querer arreglar su cabello, fue imposible él hoy tenia vida propia, entonces solo se lo ato en una coleta y bajo a desayunar, pero se encontró con una notita que decía "hija tuve que salir… Rene" eso solo significaba que iría a la escuela sin sus amados Waffles, no le gustaba para nada tener que comer cereales con leche cuando estaba enferma y mimada, porque claro cuando estaba enferma ella quería que todos la mimaran, pero además de todo esto, estaba lloviendo y al llegar al instituto su camioneta se descompuso, maldita chatarra pensó, y si no fuera poco hoy tenia prueba en biología y estornudaba cada segundo… mientras metía sus libros en el casillero, estornudo y todo lo que tenía en sus manos termino en el suelo, maldijo por lo bajo y se dispuso a recoger sus libros, cuando noto unas manos haciendo su trabajo y luego noto un cabello bronce desordenado y extremadamente sexy, muy conocido por ella, el chico la miro con sus hermosos esmeraldas que dice llamar ojos y le sonrió como solo él sabe que la mata… y ella instintivamente dejo su malgenio de lado y le sonrió de vuelta

-¿Cómo amaneciste princesa?- pregunto mientras cogía un mechón rebelde y lo ponía detrás de su oreja, ella hizo un tierno puchero y respondió

-Fatal, ha sido una mañana –estornudo- horrible, además tengo- estornudo- gripa-Edward la miró tiernamente y le dio un beso, de esos besos que te dejan sin respiración, cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire, él no despego sus frentes y dijo

- Bueno, a veces el día puede mejorar- termino con una sonrisa picara y le planto otro reverendo beso, ella en realidad no protesto y en su fuero interno pensó que, Diablos, si que podía mejorar, ella le sonrió, pero lamentablemente los besos no curan el refriado y otra vez estornudó, ella hizo un mohín, Edward beso su frente y la llevo hacía su clase de ingles.

Fue una clase larga, tan larga como las del resto del día… llego el almuerzo y se fue a sentar a su mesa habitual, con su mejor amiga Alice Cullen, hermana gemela de su novio, cara de duende, cabello negro corto en puntas hacia todos los lados, ojos verdes esmeraldas iguales a los de Edward, si en realidad hermosa. Su otra mejor amiga Rosalie Hale, Rubia despampanante, cuerpo de infarto y ojos azules, pero no se lo crean de Barbie no tenia nada, su temperamento había que temerle, también estaban sus otros mejores amigos Emmet Cullen, hermano de Ali y Edward, y novio de Rose. Y Jasper Hale, hermano de Rose y novio de la duende… obviamente no podía faltar Edward el caballero de ojos verdes, Bella muchas veces se preguntaba como era que su autoestima no estaba por los suelos, estando siempre rodeada de personas con una belleza torturante y luego llegan sus amigos

-Bells hoy te ves linda- dijo Rose. Bella la miro con cara de "que mierda te fumaste" no podría estar mas destruida y ella diciéndole linda… aquí el problema era que la rubia nunca, nunca mentía, así que…

- En serio, esa chamarra de mi hermano, te hace ver sexi- dijo ahora la duende, la cara de Bella era todo un poema, sucede que el pequeño demonio era toda una fashion-girl y que ella estuviera tan simple y Ali dijera que se veía sexi era algo que debería quedar para las próximas generaciones

Ella murmuro un pequeño- Uhmm Gracias- aun si creer lo que sus amigas le decían, ella se sentó encima de las piernas de su novio y dijo – Me muero, enserio esta gripe- estornudo- podrá conmigo- estornudo- no entendí, nada de mis clases- estornudo- por que estoy muy maaaal- y alargo la ultima a. Sus amigos no aguantaban ver a una Bells tan mimada y malhumorada, ella siempre era risitas y tranquilidad, esta faceta era demasiado graciosa, ella noto que todos se reían, claro excepto su novio, así que se paro y dijo muy dignamente

-Eso, ríanse- puchero- Amigos los que me mando- estornudo- no se apiadan de mi, que pronto moriré-estornudo

-Por Dios, Belly-Bells deja el drama, mañana estarás mejor- dijo el oso, perdón, digo Emmet… Bella resoplo por lo bajo "y si no", pero el único que escucho fue Jazz – Bells, si ese es el caso, vas donde Carlisle, que tu lindo suegrito, te manda algún antibiótico- respondió, ella se sonrojo y se levanto del cómodo regazo de su novio, para ir por algo de comer, antes de irse del todo beso a su novio y cuando iba en mitad de camino, se encontró con Mike Newton el rubio que había estado obsesionada con ella por mucho tiempo, Mike le dijo

-Ey Bella- saludo, ella respondió un vago- Hola Mike- a Edward nunca le había gustado ese tipo, y en su cara se mostro – Sabes lo que dicen a las de rojo- en ese momento la cafetería se quedo en silencio, ella en realidad no quería saber, pero mas por formalidad que nada, le contesto- ¿Qué dicen?- en un intento de que la atención no estuviera en ella, también miro que estaba de rojo, en todo el día ni puta idea de eso. ¿Porque carajos Mike si lo tuvo que notar? Pensó ácidamente- A las de rojo me las cojo- dijo con un intento de parecer sensual, el cual fallo estrepitosamente, solo logro dar asco y aumentar los síntomas del resfriado de Bella, Esta estaba mas roja que bombillo de navidad y con todo el genio del día escupió - La verdad no, no sabia, lamentablemente esta de rojo ni en tus sueños te las cojes, Cerdo- le dijo con el veneno corriendo en sus labios, dio media vuelta y decidió salir del comedor, mientras este seguía en un silencio sepulcral el cual se rompió cuando Edward salió detrás de su novia, al encontrarla estaba en un aula sola, llorando, él solo pensaba "voy a matar al descerebrado de Newton"

- Ey Bells- dijo cuando ella poso sus ojos chocolates en el- Ed- e hizo un puchero, este de inmediato fue a abrazarla- Por Dios, fue tan vergonzoso, quien se cree el idiota- dijo ya calmando sus lagrimas- Demonios, de donde saca tanta mierda- siguió ella- Enserio, amor ese tipo se la pasa en su laptop todas las noches buscando como impresionarte- se burlo Edward- Ed, no te rías. La integridad y descendencia de ese rubio esta en peligro- amenazo la chica, él soltó unas risitas y dijo- Claro Bebé, no te preocupes, yo me encargo, solo recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar- dijo Edward, ella le guiño un ojo y lo beso, un simple roce entre sus labios- Pero no podrás negar que es gracioso, enserio la de rojo- y su voz se apagó en la carcajada de ambos, en esta ocasión él fue el que la beso- lamentablemente para él, a esta de rojo- le murmuro en el oído- solo me la cojo yo- y la beso mucho, y mucho, es mucho

Después de la apasionada sección de besos, la vida tenia que continuar y Bella tenia prueba de Biología pero al estar de tan buen humor, a ella, el examen le pareció facilísimo, cosa que las demás personas no pensaban, si en realidad se fue mejorando, y aunque todavía tiene un resfriado, su día ya no era tan malo, el incidente con Mike, ahora, la hace reír.

Al otro día al levantarse, noto que ya no estaba resfriada y seguía con un excelente animo desde la tarde de ayer, así que se arregló, por que ese día no iba tarde, bajo y su hermosa madre le tenía sus Waffles, ella salió al instituto feliz de la vida… cuando llego vio el Volvo plateado de su novio, y se dirigió hacia él

-Hola, guapo- dijo coquetamente, abrazando su ancha y masculina espalda

-Hola- dijo por lo bajo, ella quiso saber porque la efusividad de su saludo, que se note el sarcasmo

-oye ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto, pero su respuesta llego mas rápido de lo provisto, su novio estornudo- Gran mierda- dijo ella y el respondió a su primera pregunta

-Pasa, que la de rojo, me enfermo- dijo casi haciendo un puchero, para su información, Edward era igual o mas insoportable que Bella, cuando estaba enferma- Ed, lo siento mucho- se disculpo ella sinceramente, culpable de ver a su lindo, lindo novio enfermo. Él le respondió- Oh si que lo vas a sentir, desde ese momento será mi enfermera y cumplirás todos y cada uno de mis caprichos- dijo esto con una mirada maliciosa, de inmediato Bella entendió, que estaba en la boca del lobo.

* * *

_Se me ocurrió después de hablar con mi mejor amiga, a ella le paso con su pareja, y fue malditamente gracioso... Por el Ángel que lo fue, nunca lo superare, como es que se enferma, eso solo le pasa a alguien con muy mala suerte y a ella..._

_En fin, se que ella me matara cuando se entere que hice esto, sin embargo correré el riesgo, espero ustedes me apoyen y mi muerte no sea en vano, ESPERO REVIEWS, enserio los espero *guiño*_

_solo me queda decir que esto va dedicado, para Mel mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo mundial _

_Y gracias por leer._


End file.
